


stay the night

by naruhoe



Series: the three of them [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: (only briefly referred to), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Jessamine Kaldwin Lives, Marked!Jessamine, Multi, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruhoe/pseuds/naruhoe
Summary: Behold, the epic tale of the Eventual Seduction of Daud, as told from Jessamine Kaldwin's point of view. A step by step manual!
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Daud/Jessamine Kaldwin, Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin, Daud/Corvo Attano, Daud/Jessamine Kaldwin
Series: the three of them [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715938
Comments: 20
Kudos: 47





	stay the night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the second person. I don't normally write second person at all, but I got a random burst of inspiration and this was what resulted. I know that not everyone is a fan, so no hard feelings.

So how does one come to find a Master Assassin in their bed? It’s a series of steps, you see.

Firstly, the Master Assassin must be appropriately tired to be “persuaded”, verbally or otherwise, into your bedchambers. 

Secondly, it must be done in such a manner that he feels that he isn’t busy, or imposing, or otherwise. This is to say, of course, that the Master Assassin is an obtuse man who will not allow himself to interpret your thinly-veiled excuses to just come to bed already the way you _want_ him to interpret them. He will stubbornly continue to misinterpret these excuses each and every time- at least until your bodyguard shoves him up against the wall, that is. You, sitting on the edge of your bed, will begin to feel hot beneath your high collar, vaguely scandalized by the way said bodyguard keeps biting at the Master Assassin’s lip. The Master Assassin, also vaguely scandalized, will begrudgingly allow the bodyguard to lick his way into his mouth. 

Thirdly, when the Master Assassin looks up, having finally managed to break away from your bodyguard’s enthusiastic biting, do not avoid looking at his mouth, which is flushed and red. Then look up to his grey eyes. Let him see the lust in your eyes.

Make him stay the night. Swing your leg over his hip where you lay pressed against his side, ensuring that he cannot slip off during the night, because he will try- oh, he will try. You are sleepy and satisfied, but you can practically hear the churning of his thoughts from where he lays next to you. Your ear is pressed against the solid planes of his chest and you can hear the beating of his heart.

_His hands do violence, but there is a different dream in his heart. He does not believe that he deserves this dream._

When your bodyguard returns with a steaming basin and several soft cloths, pretend that you are asleep as the Master Assassin carefully removes your leg from his person. Listen to their quiet conversation at the foot of the bed, your bodyguard and the Master Assassin. Listen as it rises in intensity, though they are both careful to keep their volume down. You would appreciate it if you were not listening so carefully. 

“-don't know who I am, bodyguard. You could hardly imagine the things that I’ve done-”

Feel your breath catch in your throat as the whispering abruptly cuts off, replaced by the low growling and clacking of teeth that is their mouths meeting.

Kiss him. 

Not the next morning, when he is bright-eyed and wary once again. Not the day afterwards, when the Master Assassin has disappeared under mysterious circumstances, but the day after that when you find him waiting for you in your bedroom that evening. He will taste like sour breath and whiskey, and he seems faintly scandalized when your slip your tongue into his open mouth. Ask him if he will stay the night. He declines. 

Let him go. Trust him, even though you are impatient to taste him again. For such a big man, he is delightfully pliable in bed, and you are eager to push his boundaries even further. When your bodyguard returns, later that evening, twine your fingers in his dark hair and pull him to bed.

When the Master Assassin does indeed return the following night, stand up and go to him where he stands silently in the doorway. You would not have noticed him had your eyes not happened to wander, and you wonder how long he has been standing there, watching you and your bodyguard twined together on the couch. He smells like rain and does not put up much resistance when you kiss him, though neither does he reciprocate. You feel how he hesitates to kiss you back, all too aware of the dark eyes trained on the two of you. The sound of the couch creaking is the only warning before a warm body presses itself flush against his back. 

Feel him stiffen as your bodyguard licks a hot stripe up the side of his neck, but you nip hard at his lower lip as you’d seen your bodyguard do, and he _melts_.

Take him to bed.

Kiss him the next morning. Then step back and watch as your bodyguard does the same. Admire his backside as he leaves, and catch his eyes when he turns. Smile at him, and watch his ears redden. You don’t worry as he disappears. This time, you know he’ll be back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, let me know! My creative spark lives and dies by comments ( or the lack thereof! )!


End file.
